1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating diaper dermatitis. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a drying apparatus and method of using the same in treating the diapered area of a child's skin to help prevent diaper dermatitis.
2. Problems in the Art
Diaper dermatitis, also known as diaper rash, is an extremely common occurrence among newborns and infants. It is the most common form of contact dermatitis in childhood and is a typical example of primary irritant contact dermatitis. Occlusion of the groin with diapers allows increased concentration of moisture in the area eventually leading to the breakdown of the underlying skin. Although diaper rash is usually mild and transient, bacteria or fungi sometimes invade the damaged skin, causing a severe diaper rash requiring medical evaluation and treatment.
The best treatment for diaper rash is prevention. Keeping the diapered area dry is an essential component of prevention. Common preventative recommendations include frequent diaper changes, use of super absorbable diapers, and allowing several minutes of air drying without the diaper. Although these prior art methods of treating the diapered area are effective for preventing diaper dermatitis, they can be impractical.
As an alternative to temporary diaper removal and air drying, a conventional hair dryer can be use to expedite the drying process. This is an effective technique; however, it presents significant safety concerns, namely the potential for skin burns even on the lowest temperature settings. Conventional hair dryers also require an AC power source and therefore can only be used in close proximity to an AC power outlet. Still further yet, conventional hair dryers tend to be bulky and are not well suited for easy transport in a diaper bag and the like.
Thus, there is a need in the art for the development of a safe and effective blow dryer or fan and method of using the same designed specifically for use on diapered areas of newborns and infants that helps prevent and halt progression of diaper rash.
3. Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for treating the diapered area of a child's skin that helps prevent diaper dermatitis.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for treating the diapered area of a child's skin that is safe in use, eliminating the risk of skin burns and other irritations on the diapered area.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved drying apparatus for treating the diapered area of a child's skin that may be easily transported and stored in a diaper bag or similar hand bag.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved drying apparatus that is simple to use, efficient with drying, and durable.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved drying apparatus for treating the diapered area of a child's skin that can be operated free from electrical connection with an AC power source.
These, as well as other features, objects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.